Jamaican sunset
by karmelina
Summary: She just arrived from Jamaica,but she's already in the middle of eveything. A vampire and a werewolf is fighting for her,and an old enemy appears again-but now in a very new view..sorry,i suck at summaries..real story starts at chap3!
1. Chapter 1

**So first of all, I'm sorry, but in this story Bella is replaced with my character, Cherine. But please, read this story still! I could have name my character Bella, it wouldn't made a change in the line of the story, but that just didn't seem right, then everyone would imagine Bella's character instead the one I want to create. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Cherine and her family, and I don't own anything else from the Twilight either. **

_1st Chapter_

My first day here.. I know it's going to be terrible. I didn't even entered the classroom yet, but it's already terrible..  
First of all, the weather. The weather of Forks is not for a jamaican girl, for crying outloud! It was freezing cold, I felt like I was thrown into deep snow. ..Or at least I guess I felt like that, I couldn't be sure, since I have never seen snow.  
At least no one noticed me yet. Yet. But I was about to enter hell, aka my first class here in Forks, where I was sure everyone will stare at me. For one thing, because they already knew I was coming so they were curious of course, and for another thing because I'm black, and I don't think this freaking town is too often visited by blacks.  
I was hearing someone coming, so I took a big breathe and opened the door. Nothing happened. Whoops, it opens outwards.. Then I stepped in, took off my coat (otherwise everybody else was wearing a jacket, but I found that too light for this cold) and as I thought, everybody stared at me. Oh, what a surprise, not everyone! A little, very pale, spiky-haired girl at the end was staring the desk in front of her. I went to the teacher with my head down to get my paper signed. He was nice, he didn't make me introduce myself in front of the class, he send me to an empty desk. I was glad that no one was sitting next to me, I guess I will really like him.  
On the next lesson I had to introduce myself, but it wasn't as bad as I dreaded it.. The other lessons went by quickly, I get to know a few people, then lunch came. There was a girl called Jessica, she really seemed nice, she invited me to sit with her. She introduced me to her friends, but of course I forgot all of their names. But even without names it was easy to chat with them, most of the time they were talking about the school and Forks. In the beggining I was paying attention, but then it was too much information and I rather looked around the cantine. My eyes widened as I took in a table - that table where the pixie-like girl from my first class was sitting. Probably her siblings were around that table, because all of them were so pale and had the same dark golden eyes. On the other hand they were very different. For one there was the short pixie, she hold hands with a tall, blond boy (what? probably they are not siblings, they rather look like they are together) next to them there was a supermodell, she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, and she was sitting in the lap (another proof against the siblings-theory) of a big, body-builder looking, very, very muscular, curly dark haired man. And they always say to save the best for the last: there was a beautiful, bronze-haired boy. He looked a little younger than his brothers, and he was the smallest boy, but definetly, he was.. I couldn't found words to describe him, he was almost as beautiful as the supermodell. But I have to admit, all of them were beautiful, a lot more beautiful than anyone I have ever known, including me. (Ok, this sound a little self-centered, but I swear I'm not!)  
Jessica realized I wasn't paying any attention to them, and she noticed who I'm staring at.  
-Earth to Cherine! - I turned unwillingly to look at her. She chuckled. - Those are the Cullens. The little girl is Alice, she's with the tall guy, Jasper. The taller girl is called Rosalie, his boyfriend is Emmett. And those absolutely handsome boy - I looked in his direction, in the same minute he looked at me and Jessica, so I blushed and turned back really quickly - he is Edward.  
-But.. Aren't they siblings? How can they be together like this?  
-They are, but all of them are adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. So I think they can be together.. - I could here how she didn't think it. - Edward's the only one who doesn't date from their family, but he doesn't date anyone, he is so ignorant and.. - she trailed off with anger in her voice.  
-Well, I don't know.. - I looked in their direction again, thankfully now Edward wasn't looking here. - They seem to be nice.. But Jessica, tell me more about you!  
She gladly did it, she wasn't hard to convince to speak, especially to speak about herself..  
My next class was biology. There I had to sit next to Edward Cullen. Can't say this was the best lesson of the day. The whole time he glared at me and he didn't speak a word. I couldn't come to another conclusion, he must be racist, since he didn't even know me at all, he can't be so hostile toward me for any other reason.  
At night in my new bed I was thinking about Edward. Don't know why, but for some reason he always crept into my mind. Even though he wasn't the first racist person I have seen in my life and it never bothered me really, but I don't know.. Deep in my soul I couldn't believe it about him, he was somehow different, but I couldn't explain this feeling.  
Next morning I was a little early, there were only a few students in the class. Thankfully they didn't want to make conversations with me, they were enough busy.  
I was thinking about Jamaica and about how I already missed home when I heard the squek of the chair next to me. I looked up surprised since nobody was supposed to sit next to me, and I found the little girl, Alice Cullen there smiling.  
-Hey, I'm Alice Cullen. - She had a nice voice, like a bird, and she spoke fast. - You are Cherine Lave, right?  
-Right. - I smiled back timidly.  
-Can I sit here? I'm tired of sitting alone.  
-Umm.. of course you can..  
After a short pause she spoke again.  
-I want to apologize for my brother's behavior yesterday, I'm sure you tought he hates you, but that's not the case, he just had a bad day and we pissed him off at lunch. Today he didn't even come to school! - she chuckled lightly.  
Ahh, so he's not racist! I don't know why did it make me so happy..  
-Never mind, it's already forgotten! - This time I smiled a real smile.  
-And do you mind if I ask, how come you moved here from Jamaica?  
-Well, I don't really wanna tell the details, but the main point is that life is hard there, and we didn't have any other option just to move out of there. You know, there policemen are very often not the good guys..  
-Oh.. And do you like it here?  
-To be honest I really hate this cold. But otherwise the people are nice here.  
-Except for my brother. - she laughed and I had to join.  
-No, believe me I had met worse people before!  
The rest of the day went away peacefully. People started to get used to me so they didn't stared so much. At lunch I sat with Jessica again, then on biology I sat alone.  
It was really nice to get to know Alice. I felt that she will be a good friend, she seemed honest, unlike Jessica sometimes.. All in all, I started to look into the future positively.

**So this was it. If you like it next chapter will come soon, where hopefully Edward will reappear.. Please review, I'm really curious about what you think. Oh, and sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm trying to do my best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was thinking, maybe I should share the music which inspires me in every chapter, so if you are in the mood you can check them out, because I don't think you know them. (I have to warn you I listening to strictly reggae.) So for the previous chapter goes: Queen Ifrica - Rise ghetto youth ("..How every day we haffi run from police..") And for this chapter: Shaggy - Fly high ("..I wanna fly, fly high with you baby, and just leave this world all behind.."**

AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND THE EXPLANATIONS FOR THE WORDS YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS JAMAICAN ENGLISH!  
And one more important thing, **skip if you wish, but**** the story will be more understandable with this: 2nd Nov. 1930. the last emperor of Ethiopia was crowned, the rastafarians believe he is the god (Jah), he is called Emperor Haile Selassie I, Rastafari.. so this day for the rastas is a celebration day.. The other things you will be able to understand from the story:)**

_2nd Chapter_

Today is Halloween. Now I'm already here for 3 days! Wow, it sounds bad.. Today there will be a party in the school at the evening, but I won't go, and no one could make me go!  
-But why? You would get to know your schoolmates better! - My mother tried to persuade me..  
-Because they will get to know me when the time comes and this time isn't here yet! I don't wanna* go to any party, especially to a _halloween_ party!  
-Ok, - she gave up with a sight - I was sure you won't change your decision, but a mother always haffi* try..  
-True, and you are a good mum. - I smiled at her - Love you, but now I haffi run if I don't wanna be late!  
-Have a nice day and think over the party-thing again! - she called after me.  
I arrived just in time to school, Alice was already sitting at my, or rather now our desk.  
-Hey, Alice.  
-Hi. I tought you are going to be late..  
-Yeah, I tought that too..  
The teacher started the lesson, but in fact no one really paid any attention to him.  
-So, how are you today? Are you started to get used to our weather? - She asked it like she was really curious, but I didn't understood why it could be important to her.  
-I don't think I will ever get used to this cold! - I frowned, but she laughed at me.  
-Oh, come on, it's not so cold! It's not even under 0°C!  
-Yeah, but imagine that the coldest I have ever experienced was about 20°C..  
-Good for you! - ..we kept talking until the bell rang..  
The next classes were really boring. I started to find Jessica a little tiring because she always spoke, but at least I didn't have to speak about myself.. Lunch went by uneventfully, except for that I have seen that Edward is back to school. Oh-oh.. this is going to be an awkward biology, at least in the beginning..  
I arrived to our desk first, he came a few minutes after me. I didn't want to start the conversation, I tought that if he wants to speak to me he will, when he wants. I didn't have to wait long.  
-Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Sorry for the last time, I was in a really bad mood, it wasn't you.. But I heard that Alice already told it to you..  
-Yeah, she did, and never mind. Besides I'm Cherine Lave, though I think you already knew it..  
-True. - He smiled at me. I guess everybody found this smile dazzling, I can't say I'm not, but I felt some hidden warning in his smile. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but I lived on the streets of Jamaica for my whole life, and I have learned there a lot of things. - So, sorry again.. I can't even imagine what bad things were you thinking about me!  
-I was thinking you are racist. - I told him matter-of-factly; I'm always honest.. - It's good to now you are not. Or are You? - I asked him jokingly.  
-Believe me, I'm not! But I'm curious.. You know, Jamaica is a place where I have never been, even though I have visited a lot of places on the world..  
-And what are you curious about? - I asked warily, I didn't really like questions about the past, even though I loved my country crazily.  
-For example.. Is that true that everybody smoking marihuana there? - Dangerous question..  
-No.  
He waited for a minute then he realized he won't get further information about this.  
-I see. And what did you mean by "policemen are very often not the good guys" when you told it to Alice? - more dangerous question.. I had to be wary, because the past can find us everywhere..  
-Well.. I meant what I said. - Again there was a little pause.  
-You don't like speaking about these topics, are you.  
-You are right. You know.. I just moved here, I need time to close the past, then maybe I will be comfortable with talking about it.  
-Ok, I don't want to be pushy..  
-Wow, it's hard to get used to the way you speak!  
-Why? What's wrong with me? - He really sounded worried, I had to laugh.  
-Nuttin* is wrong with you. I meant everyone here in Forks. We speak in a very different way..  
-For example? - Now he sounded curious.  
-Hmmm.. Mi don know wha fi seh.. Mi a waan fi nyam sumting, cyaan wait till di end a di lesson..  
-Huh. - intelligent answer.. - And what does it mean? And what language was it?  
-It was jamaican english or patois, and I said: I don't know waht to say.. I want to eat something, can't wait till the end of the lesson..  
-Wow. I know really a lot of language, but I'v never heard someone speaking like this..  
-Well, probably sometimes I will forget how I speak so you probably will hear it more often than before..  
The bell rang in that minute, and I started to collect my things. I was about to leave the class when he called after me.  
-Wait, Cherine! Are you coming to the halloween party?  
-No, I hate halloween. See you tomorrow!

The next day I couldn't wait to speak to Edward. Huh, we talked only once and I'm already waiting so badly to see him again.. Bad beginning.  
At first class Alice talked about the halloween-party yesterday. She couldn't understand why I hate halloweens.  
-I hate it because I cyaan see anything good in it. Sorry, can't. - I corrected myself after I saw the confused look on her face. - I can't understand why people like this. Please try to explain it to me, because I can't see the point..  
-It's fun. - I rolled my eyes but she ignored it. - Don't tell me it's not an exciting thing to buy costumes, to imitate witches and vampires and other creatures..  
-No, it's not. And witches and vampires don't exist - something flashed trough her eyes but I couldn't identify it.. Maybe it was humor? - so how could you imitate them? Don't tell me you have ever seen a real witch!  
-True, I have never seen a witch.. But it doesn't change the fact that it's fun. And you can't change my opinion about this, I _love_ parties!  
-Ok, you know best..  
Finally biology came.. The time between the first class and biology went so slowly! I guess I hurted a little Jessica's feelings since I didn't pay much attention to her, but I didn't care too much..  
When I entered the classroom Edward was already there. He greeted me with a smile.  
-Hi.  
-Hey.  
For a little time we didn't speak.  
-So, did you enjoy the party yesterday? - I asked.  
-No, because.. I didn't have good company.  
-Weren't your siblings here?  
-Rosalie and Emmett stayed home, they don't like halloween..  
-Finally, two more sane people! - I interrupted, but he just rolled his eyes.  
-..Jasper had some other things to do, and probably you shouldn't meet Alice while she's at a party, especially if she is the one who organises it.  
-Why?  
-Well.. Let's say she enjoys parties a little too much and she can go a _little_ overboard..  
-Doesn't sound good! - I laughed.  
-Believe me, it sounds better than what it's like in reality! - This time he laughed with me. Probably he didn't laugh much at school, because our classmates shot us strange looks..  
For a while we didn't speak. I don't know what was he thinking about or maybe he paid attention to the techer, but I definetly didn't. I was thinking that I've never meet someone who had such a big influence over me in such a little time. Usually I'm not a curious person - the less you are curious the more chance you will live longer - but I wanted to really now him, because there were a lot of gossip about him and his family in the school, but I know most of them probably isn't true.  
I know it sounds silly since I was in Forks for only a very short time, but when I thought about him (a lot of times in the last two days) I didn't missed Jamaica so much.  
-..Cherine! - He startled me.  
-Sorry, I was daydreaming.. What did you say? - I looked at him apologetic. For my surprise he looked annoyed. Did it really bothered him so much that I didn't pay attention for a minute? But then he was smiling again and I didn't think about it.  
-I was just asking, what are your plans for today afternoon? - My heart started pumping faster, even tough I didn't think there's more behind this question than simply curiousity.  
-Well.. I will have a celebration.. Why? - Oh-oh, he looked a little embarassed.. "Don't jump into conclusions, Cherine," I scolded myself "or else the falling will be painful!"  
-I was thinking.. don't you want to go out for an afternoon? - Yes, he definetly looked embarassed. - You know, I'm bored of being the 'fifth wheal' in the family, I want to hang out with someone else..  
-Of course I do, but today is really not a good day. What about tomorrow afternoon? You could show me the forest here for example..  
-Sounds good to me! - Now he looked relieved.  
The bell rang. How short was this lessson! But I was thrilled because I know tomorrow I will spend a lot of time with him!  
When I got home for a while I forgot about Edward. Today was the anniversary of the coronation of the King of Kings, Emperor Selassie I, and as a righteous rastafarian family we celebrated, in our way. At home, in Kingston, Jamaica, it would mean that a lot of rasta people got together and we would chant and praise the King and smoke ganja*. Now only the three of us were together, but we didn't change routine..  
After a while we went to different parts of the house to meditate. So I took my drum and some ganja and went to the back of the house. There the forest was near, so I went a few steps between the trees until I found a fallen trunk where I could sat down.  
I don't know how much time I spend there, but it could have been a little before twilight, when suddenly I heard someone coming. A few seconds late I could even see who was coming. It was an indian boy, couldn't be older than 16 or 17. He moved easily amongst the trees, I could see he was experienced in it. He came straight in my direction, so I knew he wanted to speak to me. I put down my drum and my chalwa*then greeted him.  
-Hi bwoy*, what can I do for you?  
-Hey.. I just heard that new people came to Forks and I wanted to meet you. I'm Jacob Black, I live at the reservation, not far from here.  
-It's nice to meet you Jacob, I'm Cherine Lave.  
-So nice to meet you! - He throw a quick glance over my body.. - So.. The folks said you came from Jamaica.  
-That's right.  
-And what brings you here? I don't want to offend you, it's just that not many jamaicans move here. - He had a nice husky voice, and I saw happiness in his every move.  
-It's a long story.. And I can't explain why we came Forks and not to a bigger town. - I smiled.  
-Oh, I didn't mean it that way, I'm glad you came here! And what were you doing here all alone in the woods? What is this smell? I don't know it..  
-Well, another long story.. And this smell is a jamaican ..herb*, and please, promise me you don't tell anyone I keep herbs, in the end they would think I'm some kind of.. witch or I don't know..  
-Ok, promise! - He laughed.  
-I haven't seen you in the school.. Shouldn't you go there sometimes? - I asked half-mockingly.  
-School? What is that? - He asked back with such a fool face that we both started laughing. After we calmed down he answered me. - I attend to the school of the reservation.  
-I see.. One they you must show me the reservation!  
-Ok, it doesn't depend on me! What do you think about Sunday?  
-Sunday will be just perfect. - I smiled at him.  
-Ok, then I will be waiting for you here at around.. 10 o'clock? - It sounded more as a question than as a statement.  
-That's good. So.. - In that minute I saw something white flashing between the trees, at the same time Jacob jumped to his feet while his arms were trembling.  
-Sorry, I must go, see you on Sunday!  
-See you.. - But I said this only to the empty air, Jacob already disappeared. I looked around, curious about that white flashing, but I found nothing. So I shrugged, collected my things and then I headed back to the house.  
That night in my dream I was in the forest, and I saw Jacob and Edward fighting while white lights were flashing all around. I woke up sweating when the alarmclock rang, then forgot about the dream in a short.  
Today I'm going to spend the afternoon with Edward!

*haffi: have to  
*wanna: want to  
*nuttin: nothing  
*coz: because  
*ganja: marihuana  
*chalwa: ganja  
*bwoy: boy  
*herb: in jamaica it's one more name for ganja, but it means the original meaning too

**Thanks for reading! And..**

**PLEASE!  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, I forgot it at the previous chapter, so this is goes for both: I don't own Twilight!  
Well, about music, for this chapter goes 'I-Octane - Stab vampire'  
So, THE REAL STORY BEGINS at this chapter, the previous 2 were just something like preface.. I hope you will enjoy it!**

_3rd Chapter_

I arrived late to school, thanks for the fact that I was thinking about Edward while eating breakfast and so.. Well, you got it.  
Alice didn't say a world when I sat down next to her. There was an expression of deep concentrating on her face mixed with fustration, so I didn't say anything either, didn't want to disturb her. I wasn't really paying attention to the lesson or to anything, I was thinking about Edward again, so it startled me when Alice suddenly turned to me and asked something.  
-Sorry, what did you ask?  
-I was asking, what are your plans for today afternoon? - The fustrated look was still on her face.  
-Well, your breda* promised me to show me the forest, why?  
-Who? Don't you go out with my brother?  
-It's the same, but if you know why did you ask?  
-It's.. Nothing.  
I just shrugged, if she doesn't want to tell me I won't push her.  
On the next lesson I was sitting next to Jessica. She was even more annoying than ususally, or maybe only I was the one who didn't have patience, but I found it hard not to offend her. I rather tuned her out, she didn't even noticed I'm not paying any attention to her.  
-..And what are your plans for today? - Non of your business, leave me alone! But I answered her with a relatively nice face.  
-I'm gonna go out with Edward, he'll show me the neighbourhood.. - Her chin dropped.  
-Edward? You mean Edward _Cullen_? Oh my God! You must tell me tomorrow how it went! - too bad tomorrow we won't come to school and my phone will probably get lost for a day, accidentaly of course!  
-Don't jump into conclusions!  
-But hey! You are..- I cut her off:  
-Don't. Jump. Into. Conclusions.  
-But.. he.. ok. - Finally!  
The next classes went by without event as well as lunch. As usualy I sat at Jessica's friends' table, and by now they accepted that I won't eat anything but an apple. It was because I was vegetarian and I rather made my lunch at home.. Biology came at last, where Edward was already waiting for me thanks for the fact that i was running a little late.  
-Hi Cherine.  
-Greetings.  
-So.. how do you want to do this afternoon? I mean, would you like to go home before I show you the forest or would you like to go inmediatly after school?  
-Well, I would rather put down my bag at home, if it's no problem with you. If you want you can come with me so you don't have to pick me up.  
-Ok, it will be fine this way.  
For a little while we didn't speak, then he broke the silence.  
-I will show you some part of the forest now, but please, don't go there alone. - I didn't understand how did it popp into his mind..  
-Umm.. sure, but why?  
-You know, there are some dangerous ..animal out there. - I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like he hesitated before saying animal, but again I didn't understand his logic.  
I shrugged.  
-Ok, it's not fun hiking alone anyway, so I don't think I will have problems with it.  
Not that I cared too much about some animals, I had survived the streets of Kingston with all it's gang wars and curfews, so I couldn't care less about some innocent animal..  
He watched my face carefully for a time.  
-You don't seem like you taking my words seriously, but please, believe me, it's dangerous - I cut him off.  
-Don yuh tell mi wah a macca! - I wishper shouted at him, without thinking about anything. As an answer he gave me a puzzled look.  
-Errr, sorry, what did you say? - I already calmed down and now I regretted that I said anything.  
-It's nothing..  
-No, please tell me! - he tried to persuade me for a time, and then I gave up.  
-I just said don't tell me what is dangerous. Now you happy? I told you it's nothing!  
-Now I'm almost happy, now I only want to know why did you said it. - I sighed.  
-Why do you want to know everything? Be happy with the little you got. - I stucked my tongue out at him. Now he was the one who gave up with a sigh.  
-Ok, I can see you are stubborn.  
I grinned at him.  
-You don't know how much. - He just shook his head smiling.  
After school he followed me home with his Volvo. I invited him in and introduced him to my mom.  
-Greetings* Madda*, dis* is Edward Cullen, he gonna show mi round* a likkle.. Edward, this is my mother.  
-Good afternoon, Mrs Lave.  
-Hi Edward, nice to meet yuh. Well, - she turned back to me - have a good time yuh* two, now I gotta go back fi di kitchen, mek* sure yuh a yard* before 10!  
-Ok! Edward, you want something to eat or drink?  
-No, thanks. - He smiled at something, like I said a joke that only I couldn't understand, but today I gave up on understanding he.  
Not a lot after we were out of the house, this time both of us went with Edward's car, he driving of course.  
-What do say if first I show you around the town a little, and then we go to see the forest?  
I shrugged, it really didn't matter where we go until he's with me.  
-Sounds good..  
We got out of the car at the city centre and then we continued by foot. In the city centre there was a _very_ little mall, a hospital and a police station. I was about to turn to Edward to ask him to go a little further from the police station because I didn't like being near to such places when someone tapped my shoulder and a very familiar voice spoke to me:  
**(AN: I'll translate the conversation in italics)  
**-Wah a surprise fi find yuh here! An such a pretty bwoyfriend yuh hab! /_What a surprise to find you here! And such a pretty boyfriend you have!_/  
-Go weh, Aron! Mi nuh waan nuttin from yuh an yuh nah get nuttin from mi. /_Go away, Aron! I don't want anything from you and you won't get anything from me._/  
At this point we were all facing each other, Edward almost in front of me, glaring at the pale black boy in front of us. Glaring probably not the right word, I would swear I heard him silently growling. To be honest, something in Aron reminded me of Edward, somehow they were a little similar, but I didn't give it much thought.  
-Yuh a lie. Yuh know yuh hab sumting fi mi an yuh either gi it fi mi or nah, mi a go get it. /_You are lieing. You know you have something for me and you either give it to me or not, I'm going to get it._/  
-Mi cyaan gi yuh sumting mi don hab. An it's a nuh mi who a lie. /_I can't give you something I don't have. And I'm not one who lies._/ - I answered calmly. To my biggest surprise Edward interjected.  
-Go away Aron. It's not your territory, you have to leave.  
-Cu pon, di white bwoy waan fi get imself in a jamaican ting. It's betta fi don get yuhself into it bwoy! /_Look, the white boy wants to get involved in a jamaican business. It's better to don't get yourself into it, boy!_/  
-No, im a seh di truth, it's a nuh yuh territory, go weh! Told yuh mi hab nuttin fi yuh! /_No, he said the truth, it's not your territory, go away!_/  
-Mi nah lef till yuh gi mi wah mi waan! /_I won't leave untill you give me what I want!_/  
Suddenly an offical voice came from behind all of us.  
-What is this shouting here? Do you have any problems? - As I turned a policeman came.  
-Bloodklaat! /_cursing_/ - I cursed under my breathe, Edward shot me a questioing look. From the corner of my eyes I could see Aron disappear.  
-No, Chief Swan. - Edward answered.  
-Oh, it's you Edward! And I guess you are the newbie, Cherine Lave, right?  
-Yes.  
-Who was that boy who you were arguing? - It was a question for both of us, but Edward looked at me curiously too.  
-Well.. He was a.. - I really didn't know what to say. I looked pleadingly at Edward, I hoped he will understand it and lie for me. Fortunatly he get it.  
-He was just someone from the streets, I've never meet him before, and he wanted Cherine to go out with him, but he was told that she's mine. - with that he hugged my waist with one arm.  
-Oh, you are together? It's nice. Well, have a great time then. - He smiled at us.  
-Good bye, Chief Swan.  
-Good bye. - I muttered too.  
When he disappeard Edward turned around without a word and went to his car, dragging me along. When we got in he turned to me with blazing eyes.  
-Now, tell me, what the hell was it? You better tell me everything this time and don't keep secrets from me, you are already in trouble! I didn't understand too much of it, but I'm not a fool.  
-Thanks for reminding me! - I snapped, but he ignored it.  
-So? I'm waiting. - then his tone became soft. - Cherine, I don't want you to be hurt. I just want to help you because I could see that the boy was really dangerous, but I can't help if you don't tell me!  
-But how can I know I can tust you? And most of all, why are you even concerned? - My tone still didn't soften.  
-Cherine, I know it's hard to believe, even I can hardly believe it for that matter, but.. I love you. I know it sounds stupid after 2 days of knowing each other, but something strong attracts me to you and i can't help it. Please, believe me!  
Now, that silenced me, I could only stare at him. He stared back, and I could see it in his eyes, that he meant it, and I knew that he could saw the way I felt in my eyes. So after a few minutes of silence, I slowly started to speak.  
-At home, in Kingston, I grew up on the streets. With this I don't mean that we didn't have a house, or rather a cottage, but the family only slept there, the true living were on the streets. The streets of Kingston is not the dreamland, like some tourists who saw the better parts, describe it. We have our own laws, the stronger reigns, and when police come then everybody runs, even the don* of the city, because if you don't run you will get shot down. So, the ghetto is ruled by gangsters, we call them 'shottas', and you don't get any help from police, they are even worse then these shottas. I had to face death every day, I saw some of my friend death, but I knew that I can die anyday. Just to assure you, I've never killed anyone ever, I am a true rasta. But if someone came to me, I sold him marihuana, I won't keep it from you, I'm not ashamed of it, because in my opinion marihuana is not a drug, but I've never seld anything else. Then one day someone came, claimed that my little brother promised him to get him cocain which he already paid for, but my brother didn't keep his promise and got away with his money. It was only me and my brother at home, our parents were on the market. The man then threatened Stephen, my brother, with a gun, that if he don't give him the promised cocaine he gonna shoot him down. My brother never had any cocain, he never meet this man before, and he never promised to get drugs to anyone nor he got money for it. But that man shot him, my little brother died in front of my eyes. - I could see Edward stretch his hand out then pull it back, he didn't want to disturb me. I looked straight forward, I didn't want him to read out any emotion from my eyes. - Then the man turned to me. He said, now it's my job to get him the drugs that he know we have, and he will kill me and my family too if I don't get it. When my parents came home we decided that it was enough, we're going to move out of Jamaica. We made the funeral for Stephen, then my father got a job here and we moved here. Before we moved here I meet the man only once more, but fortunatly I survived that meeting.. And so I'm here..  
There was a short pause while he thought it over.  
-And that man, Aron, is he the one who killed your brother? - He asked it carefully, probably afraid of how would I react to the word 'killed your brother'. But little did he know, I loved my brother crazily, but I was a lot stronger than to be hurt by words.  
-Yeah, he's the same. ..The dutty* vampire!  
There was a long pause, and when I finally looked at Edward there was pure shock on his face. He spoke at last.  
-How.. When.. How.. - I never saw him searching for words before. - How do you know it? And how could you behave so casually when you are around a vampire? How can you be around me? - He spoke very fast and he made me completely confused. Why was he so freaked out?  
-What?  
-How could you be around a vampire and don't run away screaming? And how could you sit here next to me not running away screaming? - It was my time now to be completely shocked.  
-What? Dutty vampire is just a saying in Jamaica, meaning someone wicked!  
-Oh, I see.. - Now his face was expressionless. But I'm sur my wasn't because the things he said started to dawn on me.  
-Wait. You thought that I thought he is a real vampire?  
-Yes. - Now he was careful.  
-And you didn't understand why I didn't run away.  
-Yes. - Even more careful.  
-And then you asked how I dare to be around you.  
He didn't answer.  
-But real vampires don't exist, right?  
-Right. - But even tough I stared right at him his eyes avoided me. What the hell?  
-Can we go fi a calmer place? - He nodded.  
I didn't said a word while the car went to the side of the forest, neither did he.  
I just couldn't believe what his words suggested. After his words I should thought that he is a vampire. But vampires don't exist, for crying outloud! Or do they?  
I get out of the car and started pacing a little further from it, but Edward didn't get out. After a while I sat down on a fallen trunk.  
-Edward, can you come here, please? - I asked in a small voice. He shouldn't be able to hear it, but he did and came to me, but he didn't sit down.  
-Oh, come on, don't behave like you are shy, come and sit down! - he obligated without a word, but his eyes never left mine.  
-Ok. So. I told you my secrets, my past, now it's your turn to be honest. I believed when you said you love me, that's why I trusted you. Now I trust you again, that you will be honest too, because I love you too. - I said every word with such a calmness that I surprised even myself. - Remember it when you are answering, you can trust me, but if you don't then this love is in vain. So my question: Are you a vampire?  
We linked eyes, he stared with such an intensity that I was sure he could saw even my soul. There was a long pause, then he turned his eyes away and answered at last.  
-Yes. - I hissed. I could tell that it wasn't only a bad trick, now he was revealing his secret, a deadly secret.  
-Now you know, you can run away, I swear I won't go after you. - He continued, still didn't meet with my gaze.  
-I don't want to run away, but give me a minute, it's hard to grasp it.  
There was even a longer silence while I tried to think it over, then I reached for his hands. He flinched when I touched him, but didn't take his hands away.  
-Thank you! - I said to him, he looked at me surprised. I quickly continued before he could interject. - Thank you for trusting me. It's the biggest thing you could give to me, and I can't tell you how grateful I am to be worthy to your trust with such a big secret.  
-But I'm a vampire! - I looked at him while still holding his hands.  
-Will you hurt me?  
-Never! - His eyes were blazing. I smiled.  
-Then why does it matter who you are?  
He took away his hands, got up and started pacing in front of me. I followed his moves, but it wasn't easy, he moved very fast.  
-You don't understand. I live in a very different world than you do, and I don't want you to meet this world because you will get hurt or die or even worse.. - I didn't dare to ask what did he mean by worse. - Me and my family, we don't drink human blood, but we are _very_ rare exceptions. - He suddenly stopped in front of me. - Cherine, I love you with all my heart, but I know it's not right!  
I slowly got up, then even more slowlier hugged him.  
-You know, as a rasta, I have a very easy solution to everything, called love. Love is always the right thing to do, and until you have love we will overcome every other trouble.  
It was like I was hugging a stone, but slowly the stone came to life and hugged me back, that was when I knew love won.  
-I will never stop loveing you, Cherine!  
-Then it doesn't matter who you are.  
We stayed hugging each other for a while, then we sat back into the car.  
We sat in silence until he broke it.  
-Do you mind if you don't go anywhere without me?  
-Of course no. ..It's because of Aron? - He nodded. - He's a vampire too, right? - He nodded again. - Oh, that bomboklaat*, dutty vampire!  
For some reason it sounded so funny in this situation that we both started laughing. When we got back to my house the tense atmosphere disappeared without a trace and we went inside hand in hands.

**  
***breda: brother  
greetings: the way rastas usually greet each other  
madda: mother  
dis: this  
round: around  
yuh: you, your  
mek: make  
yard: home  
don: master  
dutty: dirty  
bomboklaat: a curseword


End file.
